The use of and development of network searching has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks, more reliable protocols, and better communications and computing hardware available to service providers and consumers. Despite the many improvements, finding relevant publication dates, communicating search results, and removing irrelevant search results may still be difficult.